Bloody-Disgusting
Bloody-Disgusting is an internet news site devoted entirely to horror. The site has many exclusive features including reviews (primarily of horror films), interviews with directors and even weekly contests. Bloody-Disgusting is the self proclaimed "#1 Source for Horror". Site Features News Updated daily, the "Horror Headlines" offer up to date news relating to all things horror, though the medium of choice seems to be film. Bloody-Disgusting is known for updating their news in a timely manner and reporting the latest "scoop" in the horror industry. In the news section, you are allowed to comment on articles, a feature that makes the site unique, allowing discussion amongst readers. Reviews This section allows viewers to vote on recently released films on a one-to-five rating scale. The ratings are marked with a skull instead of the usual star. This section also features a monthly "featured review." Coming Soon The "Coming Soon" section features up to date information (rumor or otherwise) on upcoming releases over the next five months. Movie Pit This section gives information for movies new and old. It gives the user the option of reading the movie's review, viewing the trailer or teaser and looking through an image gallery. Movie Review In addition to the review, the movie review page gives info like who directed the film and who wrote it, the MPAA rating, who's starring in the film and the official movie website. Interviews Usually the interviews correspond with latest upcoming movies. It also contains an archive of all interviews ever featured by Bloody-Disgusting. Forum The site also contains a vBulletin internet forum, which has over 15,000 members, over 5,000 of which are regularly active. Since January 1, 2007, the forum has undergone drastic changes including adding the blog, photoplog and MySpace-like comments features. These features are to bring out social-network-like features that only a few vBulletin forums contain. Administrators and Moderators There is currently 1 administrator, bluteamno, also known as killrobot; five moderators, Count Dragula, Method-Man, Minion, MrDisgusting, and Nosferatuscreams; one supermoderator, dinneratchilis; and four test users, afterproject, Belcoo, SammiCurr, and Splatterpunk69. Of which four are active, killrobot, Minion, Method-Man and Count Dragula. Origins Bloody-Disgusting began in 2002, but reopened in 2005 after a server hacker hacked and crashed the original phpBB forum. It is, in its current state a vBulletin forum. It is apart of the killrobot.net organization. Useful Information Enhancing Your Browser's Security Be sure to update Windows or download and install either Firefox or Opera. Notes *If you are logged in and view the Bloody-Disgusting home page, the page will be slightly different. Your avatar will be shown and you can check for new private messages. Also, the number of posts since you last logged in or cleared your cache will be shown underneath the total amount of forum threads and posts. External links Home * Home page * Forum or http://gohorrormovies.com/forums Extras * BDTV * Custom background thread * Gabbly chat room * MySpace * MySpace Bloody-Disgusting group * Official Bloody-Disgusting Ad Blocker for Greasemonkey * Rotten Tomatoes page Archived Pages * Bloody-Disgusting: Shows original phpBB format. * Forum: Shows original phpBB forum. * Gizoogle: Shows B-D in street language format. Cached Pages Bloody-Disgusting.com * Coralized page * Google * Yahoo! Bloody-Disgusting Forum * Coralized page * Google * Yahoo!